


Shit. Komaeda.

by strideers



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Morning After, No Spoilers, Oneshot, alternate universe- no despair, kissing consent issues cuz komaeda's asleep?, nobody's dead so that's a plus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strideers/pseuds/strideers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel the blush already sitting on my cheeks darken, realizing what the fuck I just did. This is easily going to be the worst day of my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit. Komaeda.

     My eyes slam open, crusty and red, under the heated blanket. When did I get this sweaty? I cautiously lift up the blanket, peeking onto the other side of the bed. I quickly recognize the scenery outside the window, a view of the loud office buildings I unfortunately get to see everyday. Oh...I'm in my own bed. A sigh of relief escapes my dry mouth and I abruptly shift the blanket off my baked body, letting myself breathe. The fresh air feels good, even though I'm still in my cheap apartment bedroom. My old, shitty apartment has the dustiest air you can imagine, but honestly, it's the only thing I can afford. I soak in all of the coolness and try to recollect my memories.

Okay, I remember Komaeda coming over-

  
"Ung," I hear a small grunt so close to me I can feel the sound waves on my red skin.

 

Shit. _Komaeda_.

 

I feel the blush already sitting on my cheeks darken, realizing what the _fuck_ I just did. This is easily going to be the worst day of my life.

  
  
 _Fuck, I blacked out._ I  _completely_ blacked out. I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing last night, and now I have to face the consequences. The consequences being a fucked to sleep Komaeda laying right next to me. 

Komaeda shifts unknowingly, now facing me, only centimeters away from my face. My heart is beating so fast I can feel the blood pulsating through my veins. All of a sudden everything stops, and I realize who I am looking at. I've had a crush on this hope-obsessed bastard since freshman year. I've known this guy my whole life, developed on and off feelings for him, and never even come close to _kissing_ him until now. And, when I am up this close, I really notice some new things about Komaeda.

     He has really long, white eyelashes, which curl up at the ends. They gently touch his cheeks when his eyes are shut. He has severe bed head, and his white hair is messier than usual today. His white locks seem really soft, so I gently reach out a hand to touch his face, and I move slow so I don't wake him up. My palm rests on his neck, my fingers laced in his hair. It really is thick hair, but fluffy and sloppy at the same time. He also has freckles spotting his cheeks, and I rub my thumb against them while counting. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13. 13 freckles. So that's how deep his talent goes, even his freckles are the lucky (unlucky sometimes, just like him) number 13.

Seeing his face so blissful calms me down. Staring at Komaeda while he sleeps, even though it was a little creepy, makes me remember how happy he was to be here last night. Leading him to my bed, kissing me, eventually fucking him so hard he probably can't walk now, he was completely ecstatic through the whole thing. His heavenly, peaceful look and his head pressed against my pillow, makes me realize how lucky I am to have him.

Without even thinking, I bring my lips slowly to his and let them touch. He still is asleep, and I don't even know when he will wake up. His lips are warm like a campfire, and I feel like I'll burn myself if I get in too close. His mouth is as smooth as silk, gliding past mine so effortlessly that it almost feels like he isn't even there. I close my eyes, just to soak all of this moment in. I bring my other hand gradually up, cupping his face and gingerly deepening the kiss. A smile spreads across my face, and all of my worries fade off into God knows where.

I feel something beneath me move, and before I even catch it, Komaeda is kissing back. A smile graces his face, and he delicately leans into me. He warps his skinny arms and legs around me, encasing me under his protection. We are both smiling, having to break in between kisses just to laugh. Komeada starts pecking at my neck while I just can't help but smile. His fingers run up and down my back while we both just look face to face at eachother. Our breathing is heavy and hot, our chests rising and falling with every loud pump of our hearts.

Our breaths mix in the small gap between us, and Komaeda entwines his fingers with mine. Our legs are tangled together and we are so close I can hear his heart beat louder and louder with anxiousness. I lean my forehead to touch his, staring into his gray eyes.

"Good morning, Hinata-kun"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! First fic on here too so yeah that's a thing that happened


End file.
